Monster In New York
by IAmVeryProfessional
Summary: ((DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)) While Rachel was looking for medicine for Zack’s wound, he bleeds out. After dying, he meets a mysterious entity and accepts a deal. Now he is transported to a world filled with superheroes!
1. The deal

Disclaimer: _I don't own The Avengers or Angels of death. _

**Author Note: _Please note that this will contain blood, description of injuries and swearing._**

**_ I mean it's Zack, that's kinda what he does. _**

**_Please tell me if you find any mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible._**

**_Enjoy I guess._**

Zack Foster, a self proclaimed monster, is currently bleeding out on the floor.

If somebody had told him a few days ago that he would die from a self inflicted wound on his stomach, he'd probably kill you.

Hell, he'd kill you even if you didn't say it.

So there he waits for Rachel, his life slowly oozing out of his body.

He felt like a child again. Helpless.

The cold started at his toes, creeping up his legs to his torso. It continued up until all he could feel was the chill.

His eyes were dropping and this time he was sure he wouldn't wake back up.

He stopped resisting and closed his eyes, embracing his fate, even if it was to burn in hell for eternity.

**•MONSTER IN NEW YORK•**

The blackness was everywhere, and nowhere at the same time.

It was all he felt, but was he really feeling?

The first thought to enter his head was; _Well, this is boring._

Out of the darkness a flash of light blinded him. _Ah shit!_

Frantically trying to rub his eyes, only to remember that he no longer had eyes to rub or hands to rub them with, he relaxed.

_Wait how was I blinded if I have no eyes? _

_Damn it this was what Rachel was for!_

Focusing on the task at hand, the light was gone, only to reveal a paper.

He assumed it said _something_ but alas he couldn't read.

_DAMN IT THIS WAS ALSO WHAT RACHEL WAS FOR! _

Grumbling mentally, he squinted at it, trying to decode the jumble of words.

He felt frustration well up within him, before once again, there was a change.

"Are you having trouble Zack?"

The voice was a little robotic, but definitely feminine, and soothing. It sounded like Rachel.

_R-Rachel? Did you die too?_

There was no response for a few seconds before it replied.

"I am not Rachel, but after looking through your memories, she is the best voice I could use."

_Oh. I knew that._

"Of course Zack. But I ask again, are you having trouble?"

Asking for help was _not_ something he could do well.

_Well, if you're already here than I guess I could allow you to read the paper out loud. Not for me, of course, but for you._

It seemed to call his bluff, before continuing. "Thank you _so _much Zack."

_Was that sarcasm?_

"Of course not. Let's begin shall we?"

Zack reluctantly forgot about the snark to focus on what the entity was saying... for about 2 seconds.

It was rambling on and on about the sheet and being completely boring. He soon started to zone out, thinking about what Rachel was doing without him.

Some how, without having a physical body, a sharp feeling of pain entered his mind.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Now, if you are quite done day dreaming about Rachel, do you have anything to say?"

_...About what exactly?_

The being's sigh seemed to echo around him, "Have you even been listening?"

_Did you really think I was going to?_

"Actually, no."

_Rude._

It sighed again before exclaiming, "This is getting nowhere!"

If Zack had a mouth at the moment, it would be grinning.

"Luckily, I have a dumbed up version for you."

_I DON'T NEED A DUMBED UP VERSION!_

"You forced my hand on this, Zack. Now, listen. You have been given another chance at life because I feel bad about your childhood."

_...that's it?_

"Yep."

_Your not giving me this chance so I can 'change' or whatever?_

"Hahahahaha, no. We both know that won't happen."

_Huh. No strings?_

"No strings."

_...will I get my knife?_

"And your hoodie, along with your scythe, an apartment, and a debit card with an infinite amount of money on it."

_You've thought this through, huh?_

"What else is eternity for?"

_Good point. Ok, I'll take your deal._

"Smart. You will be transported into the apartment. Also, I have transferred myself into your brain. I will help you will certain things, like reading and making decisions. Basically I'll be your Rachel. You will be wearing the clothes you died in."

_Convenient. _

"Now, are you ready?"

_Hell yes I am._

**Notes: Sorry for the long introduction chapter...**

** I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Did I purposely make everything easy for Zack because it's easy for me as well? Yes. Yes I did. **

**If you have questions, feel free to comment them, and I'll try to answer.**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Arrival of the Monster

Disclaimer: _I don't own The Advengers or Angels of death_

**Authors note: _This chapter is going to be more building up for the next chapter. Zack will be OOC at some points, 'cause he's only going to kill bad people. If I'm going to get him to join the Avengers, then he has to be a little less... psychotic._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Jarvis/The Entity"_

As soon as he said those fateful words, a portal the size of an elephant appeared a few feet (he assumed it was feet, becuase honestly he had no idea) away, swirling with every color imaginable. Some colors couldn't even name.

_Wait how the fuck am I even going to get over there? I don't have a body!_

Just when he was about to ask the entity about what he was suppose to do, the portal drifted closer, the colors becoming more and more bright.

Yellow, pink, lime green, white, grey, orange, baby blue and even a little pale purple, flashed in his face.

_Oh god, it's like being inside a rainbow._

Suddenly, all at once, the colors disappeared, leaving only black.

_The shit?_

"We will be arriving shortly."

_How soon is 'shortly'?_

"Right now actually."

The blackness exploded into bright white, forcing the killer to close his eyes.

Then, felt the worst pain imaginable started to flood his senses.

Like something was breaking every single bone in his body and using the shards to rip out his organs, and then placing a red hot iron on his flesh to burn them back into place. Then doing it all over again.

He shrieked his torment, hoping it would do _something _to make suffering ease. If there was pain worse than that, he felt it when he screamed.

Then, nothing.

It was almost like he hadn't been feeling anything at all.

He cracked open his eyes, only to be met with not black or white, but a boring sand yellow.

He looked around, confused. Around him was a good sized bed, a small kitchen, a small TV, and what he assumed to be a bathroom.

There was a mirror on the wall next to him, and looking at it confirmed what the Entity had said. He was wearing his clothes, and his bandages covered his skin as usual.

_"This is the aparentment I was talking about."_

Zack looked around wildly, before remembering what the Entity had said before about 'inserting themselves in his brain or whatever'.

He was about to ask if the Entity could read his thoughts, when his stomach growled loudly.

Blushing under his bandages, he looked around for the card he needed to buy food.

_"The debit card is on the coffee table."_

Without answering he grabbed the card and was about to leave when he felt something was missing.

"Hey, uh, _thing_, where are my knife and scythe?"

There was a second or two of silence before the Entity spoke up.

_"Right next to you, Zack."_

Sure enough, he had looked right over them, and they were right next to him.

"...thanks."

_"You're welcome."_

Snatching up the knife and putting in his hoodie pocket, and grabbing his scythe, he started out the door.

Closing it behind him and glancing at the room number, he scoffed.

"Really? You got me room _666_?"

The weird sentient thing seemed to chuckle before answering.

_"I thought it was pretty funny."_

Zack sighed, before making his way to the elevator.

Pressing the down arrow, and waiting for his transportation to arrive, he busied himself with looking out the window.

It suprised him when suddenly a man was stabbed on the street, and nobody even looked twice.

"What kind of neighborhood did you put me in?"

_"There are a lot of bad people here. People who should die. You, Zack, are the answer to this problem. You get to kill something, and the something stops making trouble for someone else."_

The ding behind him caught his interest and he turned around to face the opening doors.

He did _not _expect a woman and 3 children to step out, almost right into him.

His multicolored eyes widened slightly when she looked at him in terror. Her green eyes almost pinpricks, while her kids looked at him with curiosity.

She let out a chocked sob before saying in a rush, "I'msorryIcan'tmakethepaymentstodaypleasetellSmithI'llhaveitbynextweekIswearpleasedon'thurtus-"

He cut her off, with a confused look saying, "I'm sorry lady, I don't know who you or Smith is? I just moved in here."

She almost didn't seem to believe him, before letting out a sigh, her whole body relaxing.

"Oh thank god. I'm-I'm sorry you had to see that... I'll just be on my way."

She pushed her kids along and disappeared into room 662.

Stepping in the now open elevator and pressing the _ground _button, he leaned back on the railing and sighed.

_That was awkward._

_"She was talking about Smith 'the triggerman' Johnson."_

_Who?_

_"His real name is Smith Johnson, and he was as normal as can be. The normal life sent him over the deep end and he murdered his entire family and started a mafia. The nickname 'Triggerman' comes from him usually pulling the trigger first and asking questions later."_

_Woah._

_"Yes, woah. He should be your first victim."_

The elevator dinged, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he strolled out into the lobby.

He dragged his scythe behind him, ignoring the stares of the other residents who happened to be there.

He pushed open the doors and the smell of smoke and blood hit his nostrils.

_Time to go kill a mafia boss._

**_Notes: Sorry this took so longgg! Writers block and me being a legit slug caused the writing to go really _slow. Ok the next chapter will be him killing people, and gaining the attention of some maifia families (and some organizations that may or may not include S.H.E.I.L.D :D).**

**I hope you enjoy next chapter!**


	3. Sorry! :(

**IM SO SORRY!!!**

The chapter is taking _forever _to write because I've lost most motivation to finish :(

I might finish it one day, but for now it's discontinued :((

If anyone wants to adopt the story go ahead, I give all permission.

Sorry for the inconvenience DD;


End file.
